cintaku bersemi di department store
by kindovvf
Summary: jangan panggil aku keren, kurokocchi. berat. aku tak akan kuat. kise/fem!kuroko.


kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
yes another kifemkuro.

* * *

 **cintaku bersemi di department store  
** kindovvf

* * *

"Kise-kun keren."

Itu adalah hari di mana Kise hampir mati berdiri di depan cermin.

Kise tidak pernah melabeli dirinya sebagai orang yang mudah tersipu, apalagi sampai terbang ke langit hanya karena satu-dua butir pujian. Sebagai seseorang yang sering menerima tepuk tangan dan tatapan penuh rasa kagum—terima kasih kepada kejeniusannya dalam basket dan pesonanya di kover-kover majalah—dia sudah kebal, bahkan ahli dalam melempar balik pujian hingga para penggemar justru histeris sendiri. Mana mungkin ada pujian yang bisa membuat Kise bertekuk lutut berbunga-bunga tersipu malu. Bahkan tendangan Kasamatsu-senpai tidak memberikan efek sedemikian dahsyat walau Kise menerimanya setiap hari. Walau memang tidak kelihatan, Kise adalah figur yang tahan banting dan tidak mudah jatuh dalam rayuan!

Tapi ternyata satu kalimat dari Kuroko sudah cukup meruntuhkan harga diri yang telah dia bangun dengan bangga. Kise menelan ludah susah-payah, pura-pura memperbaiki kerah kemeja. Mungkin adalah sebuah kesalahan mengajak Kuroko ke _department store_. Mungkin Kise salah meminta Kuroko menemaninya mencari baju baru. Kuroko sudah bilang, sih, kalau dia bukan orang paling tepat untuk dimintai pendapat tentang fesyen, tapi Kise bersikeras. Kapan sekali bisa mengajak Kuroko jalan, pikirnya.

"Aku bisa sekalian memilihkanmu baju."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kise-kun."

"Lalu?"

"Kagami-kun pasti nanti minta ditemani ke Majiba pulang sekolah—"

Alasan itu terdengar seperti, "Maaf, Kise-kun, tapi Kagami-kun lebih penting." di telinga Kise, membuat Kise otomatis meraih kedua bahu Kuroko dan memaksa gadis itu beradu mata, membuat Kuroko harus mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di dagu Kise sebagai usaha menjaga jarak yang sia-sia. Kadang-kadang Kise memang sering lupa bahwa Kuroko adalah perempuan normal yang tidak ingin spasi pribadinya direcoki. Tapi sudahlah, Kuroko toh sudah terbiasa dan Kise juga tidak pernah bermaksud buruk, jadi dimaafkan saja.

"Kurokocchi kan sudah sering bersama Kagami! Apa salahnya sekali-sekali pergi bersamaku? Aku kan teman SMP-mu, mantan rekan satu timmu."

Kuroko mengerutkan kening. Kise bahkan tidak menggunakan honorifik di belakang nama Kagami. "Tapi aku sudah janji—"

"Biar aku izinkan ke Kagami!"

"Aku tidak tahu baju apa yang cocok untukmu—"

"Tidak harus tahu, kok, yang penting temani aku, yayaya?"

"Kise-kun bisa mengajak Kasamatsu-senpai—"

"Mana mungkin Kasamatsu-senpai mau diajak yang beginian! Kuajak bersepeda bersama saja dia ogah!"

Kuroko ingin bilang bahwa ide bersepeda bersama memang terdengar sedikit lucu, tapi dia diam saja. Terdesak oleh bujukan dan rajukan yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir sampai kiamat, Kuroko akhirnya mengiyakan setelah Kise berjanji untuk membelikan _milkshake_ sebagai teman perjalanan, membuat Kise senang setengah mati dan hampir memeluk Kuroko jika yang bersangkutan tidak keburu menghindar.

Semua itu mengarah pada Kuroko mengekori Kise di sepanjang lantai tiga, mengitari bermacam-macam deretan kemeja dan jas, aneka topi serta sepatu. Kise beberapa kali melirik dari cermin-cermin yang tersebar di sepanjang dinding dan pilar ruangan, mencari tanda-tanda kebosanan di muka Kuroko, dan bersyukur dia tidak melihat satu pun.

"Kau bohong, Kurokocchi."

"Aku?"

"Katamu kau tidak pintar soal fesyen," Kise mengambil topi fedora yang disodorkan Kuroko, meletakkannya di kepala, dan menegakkan diri. Dia bergerak ke kanan dan kiri untuk memeriksa penampilannya di cermin yang mencapai langit-langit. "Tapi pilihan bajumu untukku bagus-bagus. Aku suka yang ini."

Kuroko mempertimbangkan hal itu sejenak, dan mengangguk takzim. Dia berdiri dua langkah di samping Kise, turut mengamati penampilan rekannya dengan saksama. Kuroko hanya asal mengambil apa yang menurutnya akan bagus dipakai Kise: satu set jas dan topi. "Kupikir bukan aku, karena apapun yang Kise-kun pakai, Kise-kun tetap keren."

Sekali lagi, demi langit yang bertabur bintang kejora, Kuroko barusan menyebutnya keren.

Keren.

 _Keren._

(Apakah keren sinonim dari ganteng?)

(Apakah Kuroko barusan menyebutnya _ganteng_?)

"K-kau barusan bilang apa, Kurokocchi?"

Jika Kuroko menyadari betapa terguncangnya jiwa raga Kise, Kuroko tidak menunjukkannya. Dia hanya mengangkat satu alis dengan tatapan bertanya, menjauhkan sedotan _milkshake_ dari mulut. "Aku bilang, Kise-kun keren."

Sepuluh detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Kuroko pasti segera menyadari keganjilan dan kegelisahan Kise. Pemuda itu menatapnya dalam-dalam sampai Kuroko rasanya ingin kabur saja. Ketika tangan Kise terulur dan meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko dengan kesigapan yang tidak disangka-sangka, Kuroko hampir mengeluarkan jurus bela diri tersembunyi yang hanya muncul jika dia merasa terancam sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Kurokocchi, jadi pacarku, yuk."

* * *

a/n: TEMBAK KISE TEMBAAKKK


End file.
